femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Charlotte Hamilton (Death in Paradise)
Charlotte Hamilton (Pippa Haywood) is the villainess of "Murder on the Day of the Dead", episode 7.05 of BBC's Death in Paradise ''(airdate February 1, 2018). She acted as the secretary and treasurer of the Saint Marie yacht club and was a friend of member Daisy Anderson, who was found dead in the episode's beginning. While Charlotte's public image was that of a rich and extravagant woman, it was revealed over the course of the investigation that Charlotte was stealing money from the yacht club's funds. When confronted regarding her actions, Charlotte revealed how Daisy had learned about her theft and that she had planned to pay the club back. When asked by DI Jack Mooney why she hadn't just gotten a job to deal with her financial troubles, Charlotte boasted that she had a reputation to uphold, serving as a hint to Charlotte's true nature as a greedy murderer. On the day of Daisy's murder, Charlotte was surprised when Daisy arrived at her house wounded, having just been attacked with a knife by her husband Finn after telling him she planned to divorce him. Taking advantage of the opportunity to keep Daisy from outing her as a thief, the evil Charlotte began recording a voice memo on her phone before using the knife to stab Daisy to death. Charlotte then conspired with Finn to establish alibis for themselves, wrapping Daisy's body in a tarpulin from her boat and disposing of her corpse on a lookout point before returning to the party being held at the club to establish her alibi. Charlotte later called Finn on Daisy's phone and played the recorded memo of Daisy's cries during her murder, making it appear that Daisy was killed during the party. Charlotte also led Jack and Florence Cassell to investigate Daisy's car, giving her the opportunity to put Daisy's phone near her body. The wing of a long-deceased butterfly was found on Daisy's body after being transferred there by Charlotte, with this (among other things) leading to Charlotte being revealed as Daisy's true killer (as opposed to the theory the investigators had that only Finn was capable of killing her). Following Charlotte's reveal, Finn revealed that Charlotte had helped him fake an alibi for Daisy's murder in exchange for £1,000,000, fully revealing Charlotte's greedy colors. Charlotte and Finn were then handcuffed and placed under arrest, with Charlotte bitterly degrading Finn as "pathetic". Trivia * Pippa Haywood also played remorseful villainess Jackie Small on ''New Tricks. Quotes *(Jack: "Could you not just have got yourself a job?") Doing what? I have a reputation to uphold; I'm the club secretary, it's treasurer. People respect me! I can hardly be seen manning the checkout in the local minimart." (Charlotte revealing her reason for resorting to theft to solve her money problems; serving as a hint to her reveal as a greedy villainess) Gallery Charlotte Hamilton arrest.png|Charlotte's arrest alongside Finn Category:2010s Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Greedy Category:Hero's Friend Category:Knife Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Stabbing Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested